latromafandomcom-20200213-history
The Syndicate
The Syndicate, known in his humanoid form as Sydney Marketsworn and known in his dragon form as The Lord of Selfishness, is an extradimensional god that manipulates people with greed for his own amusement and punishes people that disrespect his neurological condition. History In another dimension, the inhabitants of that dimension treat many other dimensions inclusive of the mainstream universe as sandbox environments to be experimented with for their own amusement. One of the inhabitants from that dimension assigned to this dimension was the being behind The Syndicate, but he refused to tell his colleagues his real name and told everyone to call him "Lord Self" due to his eccentricness in being selfish. At that time, he only knew that he was eccentric and very particular and that his neurons were not firing correctly and his colleagues were aware of it, but due to his lack of communications skills and tendency to monopolize dimensional projects, he was not taken seriously. He decided to use his eccentricity as the basis for how he would entertain himself in the universe and created a dragon avatar named "Market Force" to enter the world and interact with it in a greedy manner. At that time, he only opted to outfit it with alchemy, since from his experience with several other dimensions, he believed that humans could be easily convinced to do what he wanted with money. The most period-appropriate time for a Western dragon was in medieval times, so he (as Market Force) decided to appear slightly further behind than that and established himself as a fearsome dragon with a dragon's hoard of treasure which he could distribute as he saw fit to ordinary people for his amusement and to establish a presence of sorts. As it was the standard of the time, he either offered his treasure to people to do things for his own amusement such as fighting their best friend to the death or wearing absurd clothing, but eventually, the standard became killing dragons for their treasures, so he similarly used the fact that his avatar was reusable to allow himself to be killed to incite greed over his treasure. However, as religion came along, people began upholding moral standards more frequently and he was unable to convince as many people by simply using money. As was the standard, he decided to use a spell to completely mind-control a person to be greedy, but it was too difficult for him to maintain over long periods of time, so he decided to look into an easier way to do it. He took a break and asked his colleagues for ideas over how to do such a thing with less effort, and they said that the brain was a physiological part of the body not unlike a heart or a stomach, so after some research, he developed a spell that would permanently impair a person's PFC to shut down their physiological equivalents of consciences. With such an easy spell at his disposal, he eventually had a cult following. He decided to come up with the title "Lord of All Things Selfish" for this cult and called the people he transformed "Acolytes of Greed". However, after a short time, he received a migraine from all of the leadership he had to do, so he left them to their own business. As a dragon, the Lord of Selfishness gradually began to fall out of favor with humans, so he customized his avatar to have a humanoid form so he wouldn't intimidate people so easily. He initially used the Swedish word "Snikenhet" for his humanoid form, but none of his colleagues liked it, so he changed it to the similarly-sounding English word "Syndicate". Although the word "Syndicate" had nothing to do with greed, he liked its pronunciation and the way that it rolled off his tongue, so he decided to use it for his avatar's name. To better portray himself as human, he came up with the name "Sydney" for his humanoid form and used "Market Force" as its last name, until he realized that it was period-inappropriate, so he changed it to "Marketsworn" instead. As time passed, so did research on what was called "self-closure syndrome". He followed the research on it, eventually finding that it was a neurological condition and that he had it. Finding out that there was a name and actual information on it, he decided to put it to good use to find a way to make the concept of society irrelevant because of his antisocialness. Looking at society from an outsider's viewpoint, he would only have to make sure to remove the necessity of supply and demand, interaction between others, and government interference to ensure that there would no need to interact with others ever again. Due to the increase in the number of people with supernatural powers, he decided to rebalance his avatar and created an "ultimate" form for it with many restrictions on it to make sure it was not overpowered, and did some neurological research to develop a spell that would create Shadowmist Dragons with no effort. To make the world a safe haven for people with autism, he would undergo the biggest social experiment ever--to make sure there would be no need for society. Freedom War During this time period, when he heard the announcement, he looked over the news report associated with the mandate and decided to remain in his dragon form for its duration to dodge the mandate itself, as not being human, he was not subject to the laws or even the possibility of being put into due process for it. When the Chestnut City inhabitants went on the offensive to demonstrate the futility of the mandate by putting random people in superhero costumes to have them arrested, he similarly went on the offensive and discreetly controlled an Acolyte of Greed lawyer to represent one of the wrongfully accused, feeding him the information required to win a false arrest case. After winning that case, he suffered a migraine from having to talk too much and decided not to attempt it again. Despite knowing that he could beat the system easily, he decided that this was a conflict of beliefs and he opted not to get involved further with either side. After the Freedom War was over, he decided to enact a plot to accelerate the downfall of society and used the absurdity of the mandate as evidence to show that society should crumble, creating a movement with no centralized organization called "Forced Perspective" to gather more people to his side. However, he didn't have very good marketing skills, and as a result, there were only a handful of interested parties. Despite this, he decided to continue to hand out the T-shirts that he created for it, as the T-shirts had magical tracking inside of them which he could use to monitor people's spending habits and turning them into Acolytes of Greed later on. Omega Rising Having believed that the portal to ultimate power would lead to a tournament-style format where he would have to defeat other people, he decided to take it simply because he wanted to be a player killer, not because he was interested in the power in the first place. Upon finding out that this was not the case, he became angry and used his own powers to return to the regular world to find a hero to take his place since it would be interesting if a hero turned into a villain. Finding no one he could substitute, he decided to proceed with the portal creator's procedure for getting the ultimate power, which he had little to no interest in anyway. To voice his discontent, he "turned the blue apparition yellow" (which he actually did by spraying it with sulfur but others assume to be something else). Since he was the lord of selfishness, he intentionally threw obstacles in the path of his so-called teammates to entertain himself with them trying to overcome them. Knowing that it could potentially be a trap, he decided to put in a call to Angelic Kitten and offered to hire her to create a hologram generator that could project a large dragon with no image degradation and made her agree to assist him with it until the situation had been resolved. He eventually got bored and destroyed the temple guardian for them since he wanted to go back to his old life, and before he entered the portal, he took the hologram generator from Angel. When he went through, he instructed Angel to spring the escape plan immediately (not that he couldn't have done it himself due to the loopholes in his powers), but Omega appeared and gave everyone ultimate power--including The Syndicate. This proved to be a mistake, as it made him grow to over 200 feet tall and enhanced his Asperger's Syndrome as well, causing his senses to go haywire. He thrashed around in madness from having an unfamiliar feeling in him, causing widespread damage to the area. After some time, Angel arrived in time with Daycrystal to have her use her powers to calm him down. The Syndicate felt insulted being called a "follower" by him as he was already a god in the first place and felt that the "ultimate power" was not "ultimate" if it enhanced his weaknesses as well as his strengths and instead referred to it as "corruption". As was his standard for being the lord of all things selfish, he refused to follow the demand of "spreading chaos". He decided to find a loophole in the demand of "spreading chaos", so he used his powers to create a shadow clone of himself to thrash around in madness. In the meantime, he decided to counteract the chaos by creating order and used his amplified powers to rebuild entire cities into apartment rooms with his dream technology for people living alone. After creating a sufficient number of cities, he was extremely uncomfortable having the so-called ultimate power in him, so he put several buildings under his protection for the people that helped him and began to experiment with ways to get the power out of him. After some time, he eventually learned how to replicate Omega's "ultimate power" creation with his alchemy and decided he would use it for defense instead of offense. He channeled all of the "ultimate power" into his stomach and induced vomiting to get rid of it, wanting nothing more to do with the absurd idea that this power could be ultimate. After doing so, he noticed that his doppelganger had gone out of his control and squished the priestess of care flat with a statue of himself in his cities. He decided to keep a closer eye on it. The Aftermath of the Omega War When the blue wave passed over, the being inside Syndicate logged out immediately to dodge it. When he asked his colleagues to put another avatar of him in the world, they said it could potentially cause bugs, so he decided to observe the world while it rebuilt itself. He did not notice his doppelganger when the blue wave passed over, so he assumed the removal of the green corruption had also prevented it from retaining cohesion. He observed that with governments rebuilding themselves, they had no choice but to tear down the buildings that Syndicate had created and threw out the technology. However, those loyal to the cause of living alone took what technology they could and established an underground cult. When he reappeared, he was in a shrine to "the lord of self-closure syndrome" and everyone wanted to lead him. Not possessing the organizational skills to be a leader, he said he would find them a representative later. When he found that Deviants were now discriminated, he decided to equally aggravate and decrease the discrimination in the hopes that the two sides would kill each other in a mutual fight so there would be no more people with extreme opinions on either viewpoint. Another social experiment After some time, the lord of selfishness, interested in seeing how overenthusiastic gamers dealt with delays to their reservations (particularly whether they were willing to get out of line to use the toilet or not), made a temporary hostile takeover of a branch of a video game store and told the manager to tell the gamers that there was a recall of a video game, then after damaging the majority of the shipment, told the driver to bring the damaged shipment back to the factory. However, one of the games had not been damaged and Krythin and Astraille had been watching him for an opportunity to confront him. Astraille explained to Krythin that Syndicate would attack with his full force if he thought of anything as a personal attack toward him, so Krythin demanded the game in place of insulting Syndicate. Syndicate used his shadow powers to animate a used games shelf for Krythin to fight for his amusement while Astraille hid in the background helping her. After she beat it, Syndicate handed over the used game, satisfied, and walked to the front of the store to see how the gamers handled the news of the recall. The Tower of Babel Over the months since his return, the lord of selfishness had become particularly upset that there was little difference between the discrimination of a Deviant and the discrimination of a person unable to socialize. He took an idea from various works of literature and bought out an abandoned Caribbean island from a cruise line in the Bermuda Triangle. With all of the sunken pirate treasure in the area, he was able to once again bring his spells to the level that he could construct a tower, and used his powers to craft the "Dragon's Tower" from all of the lost aircraft and ships in the area, and using the various artificial cruise line buildings on other islands for furniture and appliances. During this time, he had bought a work of "modern art" from an eccentric artist which was supposed to represent the chaos caused by the biblical story of the Tower of Babel. He then added a few technological aspects to it based on brainmapping technology, turning it into a radio tower-like structure that actually did impair the language centers of living beings. After a few tests on himself, he found he could not directly understand language when it was turned on without having to resort to using tactile means, setting the stage for his biggest social experiment. Knowing that his enemies would come after him if he turned it on, he installed a security system designed to scare people as opposed to harming them, allowing him to cut costs because his enemies would fight each other to the death in misunderstanding. In preparations for distracting them further, he summoned as much of the pirate treasure as he could from the area and put it in a vending machine that would dispense treasure to whichever person won. With his preparations complete, he turned the machine on and brought everyone to the same level of socializing--with no understanding of written and spoken language--to see if they would understand that there will always be language and cultural barriers no matter where one goes. As he kept track of what people did with the inability to talk and write, he noticed that the percentage of those that came to confront him over taking away everyone's speech was high compared to those that tried to adapt to it, and dampened the effect over his tower so he could scold everyone that confronted him for it. However, they took advantage of it, causing him to make a mistake and caused the Tower of Babel to be damaged beyond repair. Extremely upset over the fact that he could not use the tower for actual constructive purposes and that no one cared a word about what he scolded them about, he forced them to experience a similar situation by bringing every single person that confronted him to Taiwan and forced them all to be tourists in a location where knowledge of the language was a requirement to have fun. After dropping everyone off and observing them to make sure that the violent villains did not injure anyone, he left them to "enjoy" their vacation with no local tour guide so he could think up another means of reducing the amount of talking he had to do. The Dark Dimension While the Lord of the Self was still in Asia, he decided to stop by a shopping mall in the Kansai region of Japan to clear out the limited edition shelf of a toy store so he could create an online auction and provide two bidders with insane amounts of money just to outbid each other on the items. However, despite having arrived when the store had just opened, he noticed someone else buying all of the limited edition plushies that resembled him but with a different horn structure and was blue instead of black. He asked who it was and it turned out to be the mistress of generosity, who was utilizing a different version of his incarnation from the Dark Dimension. Since he disliked the blue coloration of his counterpart (it is generally assumed he felt it was harsh on his eyes) and that it was awkward for a female to be controlling a male avatar that resembled him, he and his counterpart jumped outside to resolve the issue in a traditional gamer's method in a PVP duel. Transforming into their dragon forms, the two of them used all of their might, which resulted in laying waste to the majority of the city not unlike a giant monster movie. After someone complained about it and taking notice of the collateral damage they had inflicted, they felt that it meant little if either of them won if the entire city was destroyed in the process, so the mistress of generosity decided to go back to her dimension on her own accord while the lord of selfishness fixed up all of the damages of the city with his power (although since he cared little about the aesthetics, he just rebuilt the buildings to look like whatever he wanted). Surprisingly, no one died, although as a precaution, the lord of selfishness had one of his priests search for the injured. Heroes United When all Deviants began to be targeted by the Enforcers, the Syndicate found himself surrounded by them and disabled them all by transmuting the majority of them into an electrically unconductive substance and biting at the rest of them. Because one of them survived his mangling, he decided to take it to Angel to understand why such a large quantity of them attacked him. When she hooked it up to the holodeck, the room filled with the profiles of Deviants, making the two of them realize that the robot was designed for genocide of Deviants. When Angel offered the Project Cocytus code to override the Enforcers, since so many of them attacked him at once and could not successfully overcome him, Syndicate decided to act as a magnet, luring as many Enforcers as he could to attack him so he could use the code on them. As opposed to the others' motives either of survival, monetary gain, or turning one's weapons against the opponent, he primarily did this because he was trying to exhaust the number of Enforcers that could be sent against everyone so he could see if they would eventually reveal where the factory was and subsequently "offer" the materials and funding needed to build more. Powers and Abilities Intelligence Having observed the world from an outside perspective and experienced life on it for over 6,000 years, The Syndicate knows almost everything factual with the exception of social skills and emotional knowledge. When used in combination with his Asperger's-grade analytical skills, he is extremely manipulative and can effectively find means of circumventing social standards, mores, and laws. Some of his notable skills include: Convincing/manipulating people: Since he has studied the traditional behavior of humanity from an outsider's perspective, he understands that people's values usually fall into certain categories. By combining it with his selfish sense, he can find the category of desire that he has to entice the person with (he will usually just use gold if he cannot understand it accurately) to convince the person to do something that they would normally not do. He may use fear if the desire of the person is interpersonal, knowing psychological techniques to increase anxiety. Rallying bystanders: Since he knows that bystanders are doing nothing important, he often bribes them with money or expensive electronics to stay, usually saying that his adversaries are nothing more than costumed hecklers or that there is more danger in leaving since they cause collateral damage. By having bystanders stand around, it generates greed for him to channel his powers through, or he can turn them into Acolytes of Greed to make them fight for him directly. His main reason for doing this is that he is aware that true heroes will not do anything to harm bystanders and even if they use nonlethal weapons to scatter the crowd, his adversary will traumatize the bystanders, causing their public opinion to drop. It is very easy for him to incite a riot. Opinion adjustment: When he wants to adjust people's perception of others, by using choice negative words, he can easily adjust the perception of others. He sometimes does this to lower the public opinion of heroes he dislikes. Legal/bureaucratic expertise: Because of his intelligence, he can find major loopholes in laws, contracts, and other binding agreements to dodge bureaucratic red tape or to demonstrate that there are flaws in the system or use them as weapons against people that embrace law and order. Knowledge and control of neurology Since The Syndicate suffers from Asperger's Syndrome, he is an expert on autism spectrum disorder and other similar neurological handicaps like dyslexia and ADHD, as well as means of how to overcome them and how they are caused in abnormal neurology. Contrary to using his powers to solve them, though, he performs the opposite by purposely changing the neurology of the neurotypical into the neuro-atypical, either turning them into a person with said disorder or by performing it selectively to turn them into a greedy miser that he refers to as an Acolyte of Greed which thinks of nothing but themselves. He has developed a sixth sense based on this neurology that allows him to see if a person is on the autism spectrum or possesses other neurological handicaps. The effort involved in changing neurology, while precise, is very simple, so it requires little effort for him, but he has to touch the person in order to do it properly or he could cause more or less changes than necessary. Due to the altered neurology, he is able to harness the unused neurons or the power of the overactive neurons to generate dragons made entirely of shadows which he dubs Shadowmist Dragons. Depending on the greed of the person, they become stronger or weaker. The Shadowmist Dragons that Syndicate generates can perform whatever task he wants, as he is the embodiment of selfishness itself and possesses an extremely high level of Asperger's. Alchemy The Syndicate's main power is the ability to transmute one material to another or manipulate any material he has transmuted. He can transmute anything nonliving into another material that has significant market value. He commonly chooses diamonds or gold, as they are extremely valuable, but should he want to take an object out of circulation, he can choose a material that is useless in combat like coal. He can use beams from his eyes, his breath, or touching with his hands to transmute, while he can simply use telekinesis for anything that has already been transmuted. Despite the power as a basis being unable to transmute living beings, he has found a loophole with it that allows him to transmute external, inorganic parts of a living being's body such as their sweat or the dust on their body. Asperger's Syndrome As an Aspie with savant skills, The Syndicate treats his neurological handicap as a characteristic of him and not as a weakness, which is why he does nothing to fix it himself and is opposed to treatments of it (he has tried eating oxytocin before and it didn't work on him anyway due to being a dragon). With his differing neurology, he has several personality traits that make him different than the neurotypical: Indifference to peer pressure: He cannot be threatened or pressured to do anything. Lack of empathy: Using other people as bait toward him has no effect. Lack of sense of danger: He will dive into dangerous situations without concern for his life (even moreso because he can reincarnate himself). Bluntness: He will use very blunt language without caring if he is being impolite. Occasionally he may do it intentionally and use the fact that he can't socialize to ensure that people cannot prohibit him from being blunt. Verbosity: '''He uses very verbose and complicated sentences and often says trivia about the things he is talking about even if no one is interested and takes offense if people don't listen. '''Understands most speech literally: Although he has some outsider's knowledge of social skills, he still understands some phrases literally and has to analyze if people mean literally or otherwise, but if he does, he will sometimes still act as if he understood it literally to make the person realize they should have been precise. Social anxiety: '''He has a neuropsychological bad reaction to talking in the first place. If he is forced to talk for too long, he will get migraines and nausea. He will eventually throw up if people continue to talk to him. Selfishness Powers As the Lord of Selfishness, he draws power from greed, selfishness, and avarice. He has subdivisions of these powers: '''Sense of Selfishness: The Sense of Selfishness was originally designed for him to be able to read others' minds and provide a definite sense of what people want, but due to his Asperger's, he does not possess the empathy to fully understand it and therefore can only get a vague sense of what the person wants. Strength of Selfishness: The Strength of Selfishness allows The Syndicate to effortlessly lift anything that is considered "new" by market standards. As the item depreciates or loses value in other ways such as through damage, his ability to lift the object is hindered by a percentage equal to how much it has been depreciated until the item is fully depreciated, at which point he must treat it as an ordinary object. This also extends to the amount of damage he can take with the object--he will feel little pain and suffer very little damage from an entirely new object, while he will suffer damage as he normally would from a depreciated object. This power does not extend to any item with no market value or classification, but if he gets a customs broker to successfully appraise the item and enter it into the customs database, it will become subject to his power. This power also extends to commodities and will fluctuate based on the present market value of the commodity. Transmutation Of Selfishness: After the traumatic experience with Omega's "ultimate power", The Syndicate realized that he had to find a way to get the power out of him and used a means of classifying "power" under a selfish aspect, basically allowing "services" to become subject to his alchemy. He used this ability to get the ultimate power out of him, but after doing so, he retained the information on how to do so and now can use his alchemy powers on "service" industries, allowing him to manipulate the flow of electricity, water, garbage, natural gas, and similar public works, but he cannot "catch" such things if they are outside of the scope of being used for utilities due to the limitations imposed on his powers. Transformation The Syndicate has currently outfitted his worldly avatar with three primary forms: Humanoid: His humanoid form is primarily for cosmetic use, as people often run in fear when he is a dragon, and he at least needs to be able to communicate with people to manipulate them with words. In his humanoid form, he can lift about 1-5 tons without using his powers and his alchemy powers are instantaneous, but he weighs less and therefore will be moved as much as a tall humanoid would when struck by impact. In his humanoid form, he wears a pair of glasses that he uses to aim his alchemy eye beams (if he doesn't wear them, they disperse over a wide range). They serve no other purpose and he can make more out of ordinary reading glasses if anyone breaks them. Normal Dragon: His dragon form is his preferred form but others tend to run in fear at it. He enjoys being in this form when alone. In his normal dragon form, he can lift about 100 tons without using his powers and his alchemy powers require seconds to complete. He also becomes heavier, preventing all but the strongest of people from lifting him. Ultimate Dragon: His ultimate dragon form--a 100-foot tall dragon--is what he labels his "final boss" form and can only be accessed when he is surrounded by a dragon's hoard of treasure. In his ultimate dragon form, his potential is unknown and he can seemingly lift anything, inclusive of small planetoids, and his scales become denser than usual, allowing him to shrug off energy attacks. However, it increases the amount of time for him to transmute objects with his alchemy powers. It is presumed he has the creativity to transform into other forms, but he prefers to use these three out of convenience. Dragon Physiology Even in his humanoid form, The Syndicate possesses the physiology and defenses of a dragon. He takes limited damage from fire and his scales reduce damage heavily, and he regenerates from injuries faster, and can fly at high speeds with his wings. Reincarnation Since this body is an avatar and not his actual form, if he is killed, he can either fix up the existing body from his home dimension and restart it or create an entirely new one from scratch (which takes longer). He has no objection to dying, as his perception of the world is not much more than a video game and he is rewarding people that attack and/or kill him for selfish purposes. Medium Awareness Due to being from another dimension, he is aware that he is a fictional character, yells at the audience sometimes, can pick up elements of the medium like speech bubbles, and uses terminology that dictates he knows that he is in a fictional world occasionally. Relationships Everyone and anyone He dislikes people in general since they all have no choice but to interact with him, whether it be saying "excuse me" or asking directions. While he doesn't want people to fight amongst each other because it's counterproductive, he would prefer it if everyone walked around minding their own business, which is why he spreads the world to live alone with no outside influence. Since he has such a distaste for interaction, he treats everyone like the Sims: virtual beings that he can tell to do things for his own entertainment. He is mostly entertained by bribing people to do something they would not normally do such as telling their employees to work through the holidays or flipping over someone's car just because it looks ugly. If he dislikes people, he will tell them to fight to the death and hope they kill each other in the middle of the fight. If there is one demographic of people he hates heavily, it is anyone that treats anyone on the autism spectrum poorly. If he observes anyone treating them bad simply because they act "different", he will psychologically torture them into madness or use legal means to run their livelihoods into the ground. He has a stereotype that all neurotypicals with no knowledge of neurology or psychology will treat Asperger's badly and has an equally strong bias against heroes and those that uphold moral standards because they don't consider the outsider's perspective of those on the autism spectrum because he knows they might not even consider the moral standard in their thinking. "Acolytes of Greed" community As the Lord of Selfishness, he has used his money and greed powers to influence many business owners and managers into treating him like the big boss of their company, effectively providing him many locations in the world where he can go to for a brief respite. They treat him as a valuable investor, as he can provide virtually anything the business needs such as equipment, capital, or lawyers to deter heroes. In each of these locations, he and anyone else he invites for business meetings are effectively safe from heroic organizations with surveillance since the customers provide cover and greed for him and he has outsourced graphic designers in remote countries to put a smear campaign on any heroic organization with the CCTV security footage of the restaurant, not to mention that his excellent businesses provide jobs for the local community. Most heroes and the public Most people know that his humanoid form is named "Sydney Marketsworn," as do any heroes' databases, and his dragon form is named the "Lord of Selfishness". Very few, if anyone, knows that his actual name is "The Syndicate", and even if they do, they misunderstand it as being a crime syndicate (which he doesn't possess). He often tells them that he owns a TV show syndication company if they mistake it that way and hands out business cards with the business name "Spectrum TV Syndication" on it. As the dragon Lord of Selfishness, people fear him terribly. He is very indirect with stopping heroes that attack him outright, rather, he does something very simple to impede them, such as slowing them down with red tape or having their car towed. Most villains The Syndicate has a very low opinion of counterproductive villains that kill things as a motive (or at least those that do and don't gain strength from death) since from an outsider's perspective, he knows that "humans will suffer emotional issues from a major negative upheaval" which will alter the course of his social experiments. He doesn't like most villains' "diabolical" plots and even some lawful master plans that alter society (primarily since his social experiment leans more toward wanting people not to talk to each other), but has a better opinion of villains whose plots focus more on solitude or social experimentation. Should he become an active participant in a villain's plot that he dislikes, he will sabotage it by doing the exact opposite of their intent or discover a flaw in their plan and exploit it to delay them. Autism spectrum community Some of the autism spectrum community claims that they are acting in their good interest by saying that it is good that he is taking revenge on bullies that bully people with autism, but some others think of him as a monster and that the autistic don't need him to tarnish the name of people with autism (mostly the neurotypical that believe they are "experts" on autism). Nevertheless, he makes large donations of autism books and equipment to "free reign" autism centers and uses his legal expertise to drive "for kids only" autism research centers down the drain primarily because he knows that after one reaches 18, they believe that the autistic can live on their own. He has a very low opinion of the fact that people care little for adults on the spectrum, which is why he tries to make his dream experiment of people living alone with no need for jobs. Priestesses of Love and Care Being on opposite sides of belief, the two of them are arch-enemies to the lord of selfishness. However, as both sides have means of eternal existence and are basically incarnations of existing concepts, they avoid physical confrontation and instead compete by having ordinary people support them as it is pointless for two immortals to fight each other in an endless battle. Dimensional colleagues The people he talks with the most, he dislikes talking to them slightly but he has no choice since he has to ask them for any technical information that he cannot comprehend accurately. They tend not to take his ideas seriously because he cannot properly communicate them to him, but since he is very efficient, they often assist him whenever he asks them to. Credits Omega created by http://xdante619.deviantart.com/